Alignment of surfaces is a common problem in a variety of fields, ranging from construction to interior decorating. Proper spatial alignment is necessary to ensure that walls are perpendicular to a floor, or otherwise plumb. Laser level devices are often used in construction to produce a plane of light that serves as a reference for various projects. Laser level devices save considerable time and effort during the initial layout of a construction project as compared to other tools such as beam levels, chalk lines, or torpedo levels. Some examples of projects where laser level devices are useful include laying tile, hanging drywall, mounting cabinets, installing counter tops, and building outdoor decks.